Sakura Vs Sakura Oscura
by Minikomicweb
Summary: Discontinuado. Sakura, después de haber reunido todas las cartas Clow, descubre que existe un mundo alternativo paralelo y responsable de desastres sobrenaturales... Y descubre también a una nueva enemiga: Sakura Oscura. Hechos posteriores al capítulo 46 del anime.
1. En camino

Podía ver un hermoso día despejado, podía ver las grandes maravillas de la naturaleza, podía ver la gran paz que había conseguido al reunir finalmente las cartas Clow una por una hasta la última, con la perseverancia que me caracterizaba, a pesar de los fallos y errores que había cometido.

Por un segundo, sentía que mi vida estaba llena de satisfacción, autoestima, y valor.

"_¡Sonríe a la cámara, Sakura!_"

Esa voz femenina familiar interrumpió mis pensamientos... aunque no la culpo, puesto que ya había tenido un momento a solas con esos pensamientos míos anteriormente...

"¡Sonríe a la cámara!" Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga, me repitió cuando yo le miraba a la cámara un par de segundos después.

"Ay..." Nunca me había gustado demasiado ser filmada en las cámaras de vídeo o de foto, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarme desde hace mucho tiempo...

Saludé a la cámara agitando la mano -qué remedio-, y Tomoyo dejó de grabar y me miró preocupada. "¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura?" me preguntó.

"Nada en especial..." Le respondí "Sólo es que estaba pensando un poco..."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Pues..." Le susurré a Tomoyo "Sobre las cartas Clow, y todo ese asunto... Que todo terminó finalmente."

"Entiendo." Tomoyo volvió a recuperar su sonrisa "Pues te gustaría saber que dentro de poco estamos llegando hacia Las Montañas del Pico, así podrás relajarte después de todo lo que ha sucedido."

_(Nota del autor: Las Montañas del Pico es un paisaje ficticio; basta decir, que no existe en la vida real, es producto de mi imaginación.)_

"Tomoyo... Que esta excursión no es un anti-estrés..."

"Ya, pero, ¿no resulta maravilloso estar rodeada de tantos árboles que la Madre Naturaleza entregó a este mundo desde los siglos de los siglos?"

"Bueno... Ahora que lo dices, supongo que debería alegrarme."

¿Dónde estábamos? Estábamos en un autobús, en marcha hacia Las Montañas del Pico, debido a una excursión en clase para la materia de Ciencias de la Naturaleza. El viaje estaba durando unas 3 horas, y estábamos a punto de llegar -tal y como dijo Tomoyo.

Uno de mis amigos en la escuela, Takashi Yamazaki, que estaba detrás de nuestros asientos en el autobús, estaba escuchando nuestra conversación y se puso a hablar con nosotras.

"¡Eh!" Yamazaki dijo "¿Sabéis que en Las Montañas del Pico se tiene que realizar varias volteretas antes de entrar ahí? Si no hacéis esas volteretas, entonces recibiréis una maldición que duraría hasta años."

"**¿EEEEHHHH?**" Yo me quedé petrificada al oír aquello "¿Y qué volteretas tengo que hacer?"

"Tienes que hacer 3 volteretas laterales, 7 volteretas hacia atrás, 5 saltos de león..."

Entonces, la amiga que estaba al lado de Yamazaki, Chiharu, le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza de Yamazaki.

"No le hagan caso, eso es mentira." Chiharu dijo, con el puño sostenido en la cabeza del chico.

"Ah, ¿que no es cierto?" Pregunté yo, toda desconcertada.

"Sí. Os tengo dicho que Takashi se inventa muchas historias, y aun así seguís escuchándole."

"¡Je, je!" Tomoyo se echó a reír "¡Deberías haberte visto la cara, Sakura!"

"¿Sabéis incluso que la risa provocada por una hist...?" Yamazaki iba a decir, pero Chiharu la interrumpió.

"No nos cuentes más, Takashi, no quiero que tu estupidez se me contagie con mi personalidad..." Dijo Chiharu con tono frío.

Curiosamente, Yamazaki y Chiharu siempre estaban juntos el uno con el otro; a pesar de que a veces hacían discusiones tontas, se llevaban bastante bien. Son impredecibles...

Miré al otro lado del autobús y vi un par de asientos de los cuales uno sólo estaba ocupado por un chico que, durante todo el viaje, estaba en solitario y con la vista fija frente a su ventana -pareció admirar el paisaje. Ése era Shaoran Li. Estuvo conmigo ayudándome a capturar las cartas Clow y es un buen chico, pero desde que capturábamos la última carta Clow y acabar con esta historia, noté que él estaba como preocupado, quizá demasiado.

"¿Qué pasa, Sakura?" Tomoyo captó mi atención hacia Shaoran.

"Es Shaoran..." Respondí "Desde que habíamos terminado con el asunto de las cartas Clow, no fue el mismo..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues... Bueno, no es que deba; pero en vez de estar así de tranquilo y feliz por haber terminado con las capturas de las cartas, está algo como distante, frío... ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

"Mmm... Bueno, Sakura, deberías hablar con él. A lo mejor te saca de dudas."

"Sí, creo que debería... Dame un segundo."

Me levanté de mi sitio y me senté junto a Shaoran. Él seguía teniendo la mirada clavada en el cielo con una mirada de seriedad que no había visto antes en él.

"Li. ¿Te sucede algo?" Pregunté la primera.

"Es extraño..." Él hablaba sin desviar su mirada de la ventana del autobús "Hemos capturado las cartas Clow, pero... no dejo de pensar en que esto todavía no ha terminado."

"¿En serio? ¿Sientes la presencia de alguna carta Clow más?"

"No, no es eso... Es algo que nunca había sentido antes, que dudo si son mis propios pensamientos, o que no hemos terminado todavía."

"Qué dices, Li..." Pensé que Shaoran estaba nervioso, así que intenté calmarle "Kero me aseguró que tenemos todas las cartas Clow, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos."

"Ya lo sé, pero..." Shaoran tomó unos segundos se silencio, y desvió su mirada de la ventana "Quizá tengas razón; debería tranquilizarme."

* * *

"¡Vale, ya hemos llegado, tengan cuidado al bajar!" Dijo el profesor Terada, una vez que se detuvo el autobús.

Bajábamos del autobús, y nos reunimos con nuestros profesores Terada y Mizuki.

"Muy bien." Terada habló en alto para todos los chicos de la clase "La clase se separará en dos grupos: A y B. Los que pertenezcan al grupo A irán conmigo, los del grupo B irán con la señorita Mizuki."

Cabe decir que justo antes de ir a la excursión, el profesor nombró a diferentes alumnos para sus grupos, nombrándolos uno a uno. De todas mis amistades que tenía en la clase, sólo Tomoyo y Naoko iban conmigo al grupo B; el resto iba al otro grupo A.

En cuanto nuestros dos grupos se separaron, la señorita Mizuki dijo unas cuantas palabras:

"Chicos y chicas, en esta excursión diré muchas cosas acerca de la bella naturaleza que nos rodea en estas montañas, pero lo primero que estudiaremos son las cuevas, así que os aconsejo que tengáis mucho cuidado con separaros en ellas." Al decir esto último, la profesora me miró a mí de forma discreta, como si ella estuviera dándome una advertencia a mí y _sólo_ a mí.

_Lo primero que estudiaremos son las cuevas._ En efecto, teníamos una cueva cerca, así que era evidente que eso era lo primero que estudiaríamos.

"Supongo que huelga decir que tomaréis los apuntes para una futura actividad teórica del día después de esta excursión, ¿me equivoco?" La profesora dijo además.

"¡Sí, señorita!" Dijeron los demás compañeros del grupo.

"Genial. Entonces vayamos a empezar."

* * *

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola a todos! Éste es mi primer Fan Fiction de la famosísima serie de Sakura Card Captor (o Cazadora de Cartas, aquí en España), así que espero hacerlo bien...**

**¿Por qué digo esto? Pues porque había visto la serie hasta el capítulo 46, y sólo una vez (aunque estoy viendo de nuevo algunos capítulos para "analizar" la personalidad de los personajes). No me acuerdo demasiado de los detalles en la serie, pero afortunadamente tengo nuestra amiga la Wikipedia para ayudarme en el Fanfic.**

**Eso sí, si ven algo que no encaja con la serie (nombre equívoco de una carta, personalidad nula de un personaje...), pues háganmelo saber mediante un mensaje privado o una Review.**

**¿Qué sucederá en las cuevas de Las Montañas del Pico? Estén atentos al próximo capítulo...**


	2. Descubrimiento

**Nota del autor (leerlo, por favor): he recibido una review contándome sobre ciertos errores en el primer capítulo del Fanfic. He actualizado el primer capítulo.**

**Quiero haceros saber un par de cosas antes de continuar leyendo este Fanfic:**

**En la review de mi buen amigo DarkTailsXZ (muy fan de la serie), me aclaró que:**

**-La mayoría de los personajes se llaman entre sí por sus apellidos, no por sus nombres (a excepción de Sakura y Tomoyo, ya que son mejores amigas)**

**-La profesora Mizuki ya no se encuentra con ellos**

**-Sakura llama a Mizuki como "profesora Mizuki" o "profesora"**

**Tanto el tercer y primer error trataré de corregirlos en capítulos posteriores, pero quiero mencionar algo sobre el segundo error. Haré lo siguiente con él:**

**-La profesora Mizuki sí que está con ellos.**

**Más o menos, con estos cambios, el Fanfic se podría considerar un Universo Alternativo (o AU), pero sigue siendo secuela del capítulo 46.**

**Creedme, con la cantidad de cosas que tengo que hacer (no bromeo) no puedo revisionar la serie hasta el capítulo 46... Además, soy fan primerizo de Sakura CardCaptor, así que creo que es normal que cometa ese calibre de errores.**

**Bueno. Espero que hayáis leído esto y comprendan, porque, sin ese cambio, tal vez esta historia no sería posible.**

**¡Que disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

Comenzábamos a entrar por la cueva, en las Montañas del Pico. Todos y cada uno de los chicos y chicas del grupo iba tomando apuntes de las explicaciones de la profesora Mizuki.

"Como sabéis, las cuevas son cavidades del terreno causadas por las erosiones de agua, hielo o lava." Explicó la profesora Mizuki "También existen casos de una combinación de estos factores, pero son muy poco comunes."

Tomé apuntes de manera tranquila, pero... No pude evitar sentir miedo al estar en un sitio oscuro (afortunadamente varios chicos del grupo y la profesora llevaban linternas)...

"**¡BU!**"

"**¡AHHHHH!**"

Algo me asustó por la espalda, me di la vuelta y miré a... a Naoko... Ella no desperdicia un segundo para asustarme de cualquier manera, desde los cuentos de terror hasta los sustos por sorpresa...

"¡Joo, Naoko!" Exclamé "¿No vas a parar nunca o qué, chica?"

"¡Si es muy divertido asustarte, Sakura!" Naoko siempre se saltó con esa excusa...

"Chicas, compórtense, se supone que estamos en un trabajo en un sitio peligroso." La profesora escuchó la breve trifulca e intervino.

"¿Qué tiene de peligroso, señorita? Sólo es una cueva oscura y nada más."

"Pero tienen agujeros en lugares insospechables y os podéis caer al menor descuido."

"Vaaaya..."

¿Saben? Yo también pensé lo mismo que Naoko hasta ese momento, que le di la razón a la profesora.

Pasábamos un rato sin hablar, centrándonos en el trabajo, hasta que noté en mi mochila algo de movimiento y murmullos.

"_¿Eh...?_" Dije yo para mí misma mientras abrí mi mochila "_¿Qué le pasa a mi mochila...?_"

Al abrir mi mochila, descubrí que... ¡Kero estaba escondido en mi mochila todo este tiempo! Él salió volando, pero yo le cogí a tiempo y le metí en la mochila con la cremallera esta vez entreabierta... no quisiera que mis compañeros del grupo sepan de él; menos mal que iba en último lugar, junto con Tomoyo (ella no se dio cuenta todavía de la presencia de Kero).

"¡Sakura, déjame salir, por favor...!" Kero exclamó como si estuviera ahogado.

"¡No puedo con todos estos chicos a la vista, te verían!" Le susurré yo para que no se enterase nadie "Te tengo entreabierta la cremallera de la mochila, para que puedas respirar mejor."

"¡Sigue sin ser suficiente!"

"Además, ¿no estabas en casa?"

"Sí, pero estar en casa 6 horas o más es muy aburrido para mí..."

"Kero..."

Tomoyo se acercó casi por sorpresa y aprovechó para saludar a Kero.

"¡Hola, Kero! ¿Qué tal estás?" Tomoyo saludó.

"Buff, ¿a ti qué te parece?" Kero seguía con su genio.

"No te preocupes, en cuanto salgamos al aire libre saldrás de la mochila y así podrás respirar mejor."

"...suponiendo que no le vea nadie, Tomoyo..." Añadí yo.

"Tranquila, Sakura." Tomoyo estaba muy optimista "Kero tiene mucha habilidad para estas cosas, ¡seguro que le irá bien!"

"Ya, claro, pero es probable que... **¡AHH!**"

"¡Sakura!"

En aquél momento y de forma inesperada, me caí por un agujero de la cueva y salí rodando rápidamente por una especie de cuesta abajo que me duró unos 20 segundos... o un poco más... creo que perdí la cuenta...

Después de aquello, llegué a una superficie plana y dejé de moverme... Entonces, sentí mucho picor (no dolor, por fortuna) en mis piernas y brazos, que fueron las partes que más "chocaron" en el descenso...

"¿Hola? ¡Tomoyo! ¿Puedes oírme?" Exclamé.

Esperé unos segundos, la volví a llamar.

"¡Tomoyo, soy yo, Sakura!"

Pero nada... Empecé a tener un mal presentimiento...

"El descenso fue un poco largo, no creo que nos escuche..." Kero comentó.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Kero, aquí está muy oscuro, estamos lejos de nuestro grupo y...!" Exclamé desesperadamente.

"¿No tienes una linterna en tu mochila?"

"Huy... Déjame comprobarlo, puede que lo tenga..."

Me puse a examinar mi mochila a ciegas (porque todo estaba oscuro) con la mano, y en cuando toqueteé un objeto poco a poco para reconocerlo sin mirarlo, me di cuenta que era la linterna, la cogí y la encendí.

"¡Viva, la encontraste!" Kero exclamó.

"Genial, sí. Ahora debería mirar alrededor con la linterna para conocer esta parte de la cueva." Sugerí para mí misma.

Alumbré la linterna alrededor de la cueva para reconocer el terreno. También alumbré la cuesta en la que me caí... efectivamente, estaba muy empinada y por eso yo no podía detenerme en el descenso.

"Voy a intentar escalar, a ver si puedo alcanzar arriba..." Dije yo.

"Yo te sujeto la linterna." Kero sugirió.

Accedí y le di la linterna a Kero para que me alumbrara a medida que vaya subiendo por la cuesta.

Comencé a escalar algo deprisa, pero al segundo paso me resbalé y me caí al suelo.

"¿Estás bien, Sakura?"

"Sí, voy a seguir intentándolo..."

Lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez más despacio... con los mismos resultados: me caí en el primer paso.

"Vale, una vez más..."

Retrocedí unos pasos desde la cuesta y cogí carrera para avanzar corriendo hacia ella. En cuanto alcancé la cuesta, conseguí avanzar notablemente.

"¡Sí, lo estoy consiguiendo!" Exclamé yo.

"¡Bien, sigue así, Sakura!" Me animó Kero.

Pero... al séptimo paso que iba subiendo por la cuesta, me caí de nuevo...

"Vaya... estuviste a punto de conseguirlo..." Kero dijo.

"Sí..." Dije yo levantándome "Está claro que no puedo salir de aquí..."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Bueno, lo primero es mantener la calma. Estoy segura que Tomoyo le habrá dicho a la señorita que me caí aquí para que luego me ayuden..."

De pronto, escuché un ruido extraño y me di la vuelta... pero todo estaba muy oscuro.

"Kero, dame la linterna, ¿oíste algo?"

"Pues no, ¿por qué?" Dijo Kero dándome la linterna que él sostenía.

"He oído un ruido extraño, voy a comprobarlo." Fui caminando hacia donde provino el ruido.

"Ten cuidado, Sakura, y no olvides alumbrar hacia abajo." Kero me acompañó.

"¿Por si hay más agujeros de los de antes? Tendré mucho cuidado."

Iba caminando por la cueva, alumbrando en todas partes de vez en cuando -pero por la mayoría en el suelo, por si había agujeros-, la pequeña exploración apenas duró nada, ya que no había cruces de camino e iba directo a un...

"Un callejón sin salida..." Kero afirmó "Lo que nos faltaba..."

"Ay... Creo que será mejor volver a la cuesta..." Empecé a tener un poco de miedo.

Cuando iba a darme la vuelta, algo raro sucedió.

Apareció de la nada una... una cosa de color púrpura, de descripción inexplicable, en el callejón sin salida.

"¡Dios mío!" Empecé a asustarme "¿Qué es eso?"

"¡No lo sé, pero creo que no es de este mundo!" Kero me respondió.

"¡Claro que no lo es, por eso lo pregunto!"

"Déjame verlo un momento..."

Kero comenzó a observarlo detenidamente. Yo traté de tranquilizarme pese a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

"Parece algún tipo de portal mágico..." Kero concluyó.

"¿Un portal? ¿Y a dónde conduce?" Pregunté yo.

"Eso no lo sé. He estudiado portales, pero ninguno que se parezca a éste; por lo tanto, no sé a dónde nos puede llevar."

"Y... ¿no será peligroso?"

"Tampoco lo sé, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que al otro lado estará el portal de regreso."

"¿Quieres decir que una vez que entremos al portal, podremos regresar?"

"Sí, podríamos entrar al portal, curiosear un minuto y luego volver."

"Mmm..." Me lo pensé por unos segundos "¿Qué crees que podríamos encontrar ahí, Kero?"

"Eso es lo que estamos a punto de averiguar, y no creo que sea una carta Clow, puesto que ya las tenemos todas."

"Yo tampoco lo creo así, es más, ni siquiera siento presencia alguna de una carta."

"¿Lista, Sakura?"

"Espera, Kero: entramos, echamos un vistazo corto y luego volvemos, ¿vale? No me gusta este ambiente."

"Está bien. ¡Vamos!"

Cruzábamos el portal, y comencé a rezar para que no nos pasara nada malo a mí y a Kero. Al siguiente instante, estábamos al otro lado del portal. Kero y yo mirábamos alrededor y vimos que éste era el mismo sitio.

"¿Es una broma?" Kero exclamó "¡Estamos en el mismo sitio!"

"¡No, Kero, mira!" Señalé al suelo y un camino que no estaba antes "El color de las rocas de la cueva es distinto al anterior, son de color púrpura; y aquí desapareció el callejón sin salida, ¡hay un camino libre!"

"Vaya, no me fijaba... ¡pues vamos allá! Pero teniendo cuidado, claro."

"Sí..."

Kero y yo caminábamos con cautela el recorrido del supuesto callejón sin salida. Alumbré con la linterna a todas partes (por si había algún otro agujero en el que caerme o una trampa).

Poco después, vimos una salida de la cueva aparentemente al exterior. Fuimos a paso ligero hasta la salida. Y cuando llegábamos y salíamos fuera... el ambiente... era muy distinto...

El cielo azulado era entonces de color púrpura, con nubes negras; los bosques verdes realmente eran de color negro, sin hojas... Era un ambiente tenebroso, un paisaje horrible, todo era de color púrpura y negro... No había ningún otro tono de color aparte de éstos...

"Vayámonos de aquí, Kero, me estoy poniendo nerviosa..."

"Estoy de acuerdo, qué paisaje tan..."

Un ruido de movimiento interrumpió a Kero y nos llamó la atención. Mirábamos la punta superior de un árbol muy alto y vimos a una persona... una chica de mi edad, más o menos.

"Voy a hablar con ella, debe de estar perdida en este bosque, hay que ayudarla." Dije yo decidida.

"Ten cuidado, Sakura..."

Me acerqué lo suficiente al árbol para poder hablar con ella.

"¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien aquí arriba?" Exclamé yo.

No obtuve respuesta, no me miraba.

"¿Cómo te llamas, chica?"

Ella seguía permanecida en silencio y sin mirarme.

"¿Puedes hablar?"

Esta vez sí que ella me miró. Y justo después ella dio un gran salto hacia abajo.

"¡No, no saltes que te puedes matar!" Exclamé yo.

Pero era saltar y aterrizar sobre las dos piernas sin daños aparentes. Aquello me dejó asombrada.

"Vaya... Impresionante, ¿cómo has hecho eso?"

No me respondió y se limitó a mirarme. Entre ella y yo estábamos a una distancia muy cercana (como unos 8 metros).

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella era exactamente igual que yo... A excepción del color de su piel y vestimenta, púrpura y oscuro alternativamente; y tenía los ojos vacíos y de color amarillo... Y apenas podía distinguir su rostro... (aparte de los ojos)

"¡Sakura, aléjate de ella!" Kero gritó.

"¿Eh...?"

Mi reacción de asombro constante casi me jugó una mala pasada. Esa chica generó una bola de energía amarilla brillante de unos dos palmos de tamaño y la lanzó contra mí. Por suerte tuve reflejos rápidos y salté a un lado para esquivarlo.

"¡Corre hacia la cueva, que yo le distraigo!" Kero exclamó.

Intervino Kero y voló sobre todas partes de esa chica. Yo mientras corrí hacia la cueva de donde veníamos. Kero a continuación se alejó un poco de ella, y ésta le lanzó otra bola de energía... sin mucho éxito. Justo después, él se aproximó a la cueva conmigo, y ambos corríamos de manera frenética.

"¡Menuda amiga te has hecho, Sakura!" Kero comentó "¡Le hablas de forma amistosa y ella intenta matarte!"

"¡Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es escapar!"

"¡Cuidado, que casi nos va a alcanzar!"

Miré hacia atrás y vi a la chica misteriosa justo a la salida sin haber entrado siquiera. Ella estaba cargando otra bola de energía, pero más grande que las anteriores.

"¡Va a lanzarnos otra bola de ésas!" Me alarmé mientras estábamos corriendo.

"¡Ánimo, Sakura, que pronto hay una curva cerrada; si la alcanzamos, no podrá vernos!" Kero exclamó.

"¡Espero que ese portal siga activo en cuanto volvamos!"

"¡Ya te lo dije, no desaparecerá!"

Justo un instante después, escuché un ruido de lanzamiento, ella ya había lanzado una bola de ésas hacia nosotros.

"¡Corre, Kero, nos va a alcanzar!" Exclamé yo apresurada.

"¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ya casi estamos!" Kero respondió.

Y para entonces ya habíamos girado hacia la curva, pero la bola de energía rozó mi pierna derecha y me caí al suelo.

"**¡AAYYYYYYY!**" Grité de dolor... Fue muy intenso, doloroso, e insoportable... No podía andar con esa pierna herida.

"¡Sakura!" Kero trató de cogerme por un lado y seguíamos escapando, pero a menor velocidad "¡Aguanta, chica, que ahora estamos llegando al portal!"

"Ahhhh... **¡AAHHHH! ¡Qué dolooor!**" No hice más que gritar y llorar, debido al intenso dolor que tenía; no podía evitarlo.

Nos estábamos aproximando al portal, nos quedaban unos 20 interminables metros, y Kero avanzaba conmigo poco a poco y sin pausa.

"¡Kero, por favor, termina con esto **YA**! **¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!**" Yo no paraba de llorar y sufrir por la herida en mi pierna. Estaba desesperada.

"¡Un poco más, Sakura, casi estamos ya...!"

Aguanté, aguanté, y aguanté...

...y finalmente atravesábamos el portal...

* * *

**Nota del autor: Sí, así acaba el capítulo... Me estaba haciendo un poco largo para mí, así que decidí acabarlo aquí por hoy.**

**Si os ha parecido ofensivo la herida de Sakura en la pierna y sus gritos de dolor, pido disculpas. De no haber sido así, el elemento emocional _quizá_ no habría sido el mismo.**

**Aquéllos que hayan jugado al videojuego de _Metroid Prime 2: Echoes_ (para Wii y Gamecube), se habrán dado cuenta al instante del ambiente de "el otro mundo". Eso es porque me inspiré ese ambiente del juego para trasladarlo aquí, en el Fan Fiction. De hecho, fue así como nació la idea del crear un "mundo paralelo oscuro", y hacer un Fan Fiction de Sakura con este objetivo me pareció una buena idea.**

**De nuevo, si encontráis un fallo existencial del anime (como en un personaje o algo), comunicármelo por un mensaje privado o un perfil. Gracias de antemano.**

**¡Saludos y espero que os guste el capítulo!**


	3. Hipótesis

En cuanto cruzábamos el portal, habíamos vuelto al mundo real, a la cueva donde caíamos Kero y yo. Un segundo después de cruzar el portal, ésta desapareció por sí sola.

"_Ay... Ay... Ay..._" El dolor de mi pierna se hacía inesperadamente soportable (cosa que me sorprendió), pero aun así me dolía a rabiar...

"¿Estás...?" Trató de decir Kero, cogiendo aire debido al cansancio "¿Estás bien, Sakura?

"¿Qué era _eso_, Kero?" Pregunté sin más "¿Es otra carta de Clow?"

"Lo dudo mucho, tenemos todas las cartas, y a esa... _quienquiera_ que sea, no la había visto antes."

"¿No lo viste en tu vida?"

"Sí... A propósito, Sakura, ya no gritas de dolor por la pierna herida..."

"Eso es lo que me extraña... El dolor ya no es tan intenso, pero *¡ay!* sí que me sigue doliendo..."

"Déjame ver la herida..."

En la persecución anterior ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ver la herida, porque estaba pensando en cosas más importantes, por ejemplo... _seguir viva_.

Tanto Kero y yo vimos la herida con tranquilidad. Vi que la herida sólo medía medio palmo; pero no paraba de sangrarse...

"Tenemos que encontrar ayuda, Sakura..." Kero sugirió "No puedes tener la pierna en este estado."

"Ya lo sé, pero..." De pronto, pensé en mi amiga Tomoyo... y me puse un poco triste entonces...

"¿Qué sucede, Sakura?"

"Es Tomoyo... Si me hubiera visto caer en esta cueva, habría llamado a la profesora para que me echara una mano..." Y empezaron a saltarme las lágrimas "Pero es que está tardando mucho y tengo la impresión de que..."

"**¡Sakura!**"

Una voz adulta y femenina vino de la cuesta de la cueva. Entonces, Kero, rápidamente, se escondió dentro de mi mochila. Yo miré hacia la dirección de la cuesta y vi, entre el entorno demasiado oscuro del que yo estaba rodeada, una luz que se hacía más luminoso poco a poco.

"¿Hola, hay alguien?" Pregunté yo.

"¡Sakura, no te muevas de aquí, voy a salvarte!"

Reconocí esa voz en ese momento: era de la profesora Mizuki. ¡Ella sí que sabe hacer de todo!

Finalmente vi que ella había bajado del todo de la cuesta con una cuerda, y ella se acercó a mí rápidamente, y vio casi al instante mi herida.

"Dios mío, estás herida, ¿chocaste con alguna piedra puntiaguda?"

"Pues... Eh..." No podía decirle a la profesora Mizuki lo del portal y las bolas de energía... al menos por el momento, ya que sabe lo de las cartas Clow, pero en ese momento decidí no contarle nada "Sí, mi pierna rozó con una piedra muy aguda y me hice mucho daño..."

"No debiste haberte distraído, Sakura, te habrías ahorrado esa caída." La profesora sacó unas vendas, un pañuelo y un botellín de su bolso "Hay que desinfectar esa herida y luego vendarla."

"Vaya, gracias..."

"Sólo tardaré menos de un minuto, así que aguanta si te duele. ¿Vale?"

"Vale..."

Ella abrió el botellín y echó un poquito de su contenido en su pañuelo, luego con el pañuelo apretó mi herida. Sentí mucho picor, pero aguanté. Llevó apretándolo durante unos segundos y después dejó el pañuelo en su bolso, cogió las vendas y las enrolló en mi herida.

"Bueno, debería parar la hemorragia. ¿Cómo te sientes?" La profesora dijo, una vez terminado.

"Sí, ya me siento mejor, señorita, muchas gracias." Sonreí.

"Daidouji me dijo que te habías caído, me señaló el agujero donde te caíste, y así te encontré."

"_Sabía que Tomoyo pediría ayuda..._" Aquello me dio un buen alivio.

"¿Puedes caminar?"

"C-creo que sí..."

Intenté levantarme poco a poco, y aunque me costó ponerme en pie (debido al picor de mi herida), lo logré finalmente.

Sin embargo...

"Me parece que no estás en estado de caminar bien." La señorita señaló "Voy a tener que llevarte."

"Pero, ¿cómo? Necesitarás las dos manos para poder coger la cuerda y avanzar cuesta arriba..." Dije yo.

"Puedo llevarte con una mano y escalar por la cuerda con la otra. No es tan difícil."

"¡Señorita!" Otra voz de una compañera dijo desde arriba "¿Sigues ahí?"

"¡Sí, ahora mismo vuelvo con Sakura!" La señorita respondió "¡Ella está bien!" Y entonces me habló a mí "Tenemos que volver con el grupo, nos están esperando."

"Sí..." Dije yo.

La señorita me cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la cuesta.

"Agárrate fuerte, que yo te sujeto con una mano." Me dijo ella.

"Vale..." Y me agarré tanto como pude a la señorita.

Ella, con una mano me llevaba, y con la otra mano cogía la cuerda para ir avanzando arriba en la cuesta.

* * *

Habíamos tardado unos 2 minutos en llegar arriba. Todo el grupo estaba esperándonos a las dos, en especial Tomoyo y Naoko, que se veían muy preocupadas.

"¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?" Dijeron Tomoyo y Naoko mientras me abrazaban.

"Sí... Estoy bien, gracias." Respondí yo.

"Bueno, chicos, debido al imprevisto tenemos que volver enseguida al autobús." La señorita dijo "En cuanto lleguemos a la escuela, todos irán a sus respectivas casas." La señorita se volvió hacia mí, Tomoyo y a Naoko "¿Podríais ayudarla a caminar? Sakura no tiene la pierna muy bien."

"De acuerdo." Respondieron las dos.

"Vale, vámonos."

Poco después, mientras Naoko y Tomoyo me ayudaban a caminar (cada una por un lado), tuvimos más conversación, aunque breve:

"¿Te caíste sobre una piedra afilada en el agujero, Sakura?" Naoko inició la conversación con esta pregunta.

"Eh..." Recordé entonces que tenía que ocultar los hechos reales "¡Sí, cierto, con una piedra!"

"Oye, Sakura, me gustaría llevarte a tu casa y quedarme allí por un tiempo contigo a cuidarte." Tomoyo sugirió.

"Claro que puedes, Tomoyo, gracias por el ofrecimiento."

"¡Mirad allí!" Naoko exclamó.

En cuanto salíamos de la cueva, nos encontrábamos en el bosque... el cual inexplicablemente carecía de naturaleza. Los árboles que anteriormente estaban repletas de hojas, no tenían nada de ellas; la hierba verde que cubría el bosque había desaparecido, dejando sólo tierra oscura...

Y recordé que esto se parecía más al entorno que vi al atravesar aquel portal...

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí...?" Dijo un chico del grupo que estaba pasmado.

La señorita Mizuki también estaba inquieta "No lo sé... Nunca había visto nada parecido..."


	4. Cómo

**Nota del autor: capítulo actualizado el 2 de Junio del 2010. Algunos errores corregidos gracias a las observaciones de _DarkTailsXZ_ y _Devi Moon_. Gracias, majos. ^^**

Tenía la sensación de que _todo_ sucedía rápidamente; perdía más o menos la noción del tiempo.

El autobús del colegio se dirigió, uno por uno, al hogar de cada alumno y alumna de la clase (tal vez por mi pierna coja, para ahorrarme la caminata de la escuela a casa). En cuanto llegó mi turno, Tomoyo me ayudó a caminar hacia mi casa -bajar por las escaleras del autobús resultó ser un problema...

"Te agradezco de que me acompañes y quedarte conmigo en mi casa, Tomoyo, no sé qué habría hecho sola..." Dije yo.

"Tranquila, Sakura." Respondió Tomoyo "Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero ayudarte con cualquier problema."

"¿No llamaste a tu casa?"

"No, pero llamaré desde tu teléfono. No te importa, ¿verdad?"

"En absoluto, puedes utilizarlo si lo crees conveniente."

En cuanto llegábamos a la puerta principal, traté de alcanzar la cremallera del bolsillo lateral de mi mochila pero no lo logré.

"Déjame ayudarte." Tomoyo se ofreció a ayudarme abriendo ese bolsillo "¿Qué buscas?"

"Las llaves de casa, hoy mi hermano está en clases más tardías y mi padre sigue trabajando."

"De acuerdo, ya las tengo." Tomoyo cogió las llaves, cerró la cremallera del bolsillo, y abrió la puerta de casa.

Entrábamos a casa y cerrábamos la puerta.

"Oh, genial... Más escaleras..." Dije yo apenada "Con esta pierna va a ser difícil..."

"Ánimo, Sakura, que ya verás cómo lo vamos a conseguir... Lo haremos despacito para que vayas escalón por escalón sólo con tu pierna buena, ¿qué dices?"

"Es una estupenda idea, Tomoyo. Vamos." Me quedé conforme con aquella genial idea.

Lo que íbamos haciendo en la "ascensión" iba coincidiendo con el plan de Tomoyo: la pierna buena sólo avanzando escalón por escalón y despacito. No tardamos más de unos 2 minutos en cuanto llegábamos al final de la escalera.

Tomoyo me llevó a mi habitación y me dejó tumbada en la cama. Ella me cogió la mochila y lo puso cerca de la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Qué tal estás ahora?" Tomoyo preguntó, preocupada.

"Bien, aunque me duele todavía un poco la pierna..." Respondí.

"De acuerdo... Voy abajo a coger el teléfono a llamar a casa para decirles que yo no vuelvo hasta esta noche."

"Vale."

"No te muevas, Sakura, ¿sí? Ahorita regreso." Tomoyo se levantó y salió de mi habitación.

Entonces, me quedé sola en el silencio de mi habitación, hasta que escuché unos ruidos de mi mochila y me acordé de alguien repentinamente:

"¡Kero!" Exclamé yo mientras abría mi mochila alargando mi mano hacia ella, y Kero salió de ella.

"¡Vaaaayaaa...!" Kero dio unos cuantos suspiros "¡Estaba a punto de asfixiarme!"

"Lo siento mucho, Kero... Pero necesitaba estar en reposo lo antes posible, por la pierna..."

"Ah, sí, es verdad... Entonces, no debería quejarme, comparado con lo que te está pasando. Al menos, se detuvo la hemorragia, ¿sí?"

"Sí, todavía me sigue doliendo aunque sea sólo un poco."

"He escuchado la conversación de antes, ¿Tomoyo se queda con nosotros?"

"Sí, se lo tengo que contar, Kero. Sobre lo que sucedió en esa cueva..."

En aquel momento, Tomoyo volvió a mi habitación "Ya les avisé."

"Vale..." Respondí "Tomoyo, hay una cosa sobre lo que debes saber, sobre lo que sucedió."

Tomoyo no hizo más que sentarse a mi lado y prestarme atención "¿Qué sucedió, Sakura?"

"Es esa cueva... Sucedió algo..." Intenté buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo a Tomoyo "Cómo lo diría... Algo _especial_."

"¿Algo especial?"

"Sí. En cuanto me caí al agujero, Kero y yo descubrimos una... una especie de portal, y entrábamos ahí."

"¿Un portal mágico?"

"Eso es. Entonces ese portal nos llevó a un lugar idéntico al de la cueva, pero era un poco diferente..."

"Idéntico, pero diferente..." Tomoyo parecía no entender mucho aquella frase.

"Ahora te digo: había un camino que no estaba antes de entrar en el portal, Kero y yo caminábamos ahí y salíamos de la cueva, y entonces..." En ese punto me quedé en silencio... volver a pensar en ese lúgubre paisaje...

"¿Estás bien, Sakura...?" Tomoyo, preocupada, me cogió la mano "Me estás asustando..."

"Es que..." La mano de Tomoyo me dio ánimos (por así decirlo) para terminar la historia "...y entonces vimos un paisaje de espanto... nubes negras, cielo púrpura... todo era negro y púrpura, y ese bosque sólo había árboles debilitados sin hojas ni naturaleza... Y había una chica idéntica a mí..."

"¿Una chica idéntica a ti?"

"Sí... bueno, con la diferencia de que ella por el exterior era de color púrpura y negro... y sus ojos eran de color amarillo brillante..."

"Anda, ¿y qué pasó después?"

Miré hacia abajo y solté algunas lágrimas poco después...

"Ella... ella... quería matarnos..."

Tomoyo se llevó una mano tapándose la boca, por asombro.

"Y... empezaba a lanzarnos unas especies de... bolas eléctricas... Kero y yo conseguíamos escapar por el mismo portal, pero cuanto estábamos a punto de hacerlo..." Miré en la herida vendada en mi pierna... y comencé a llorar "Ella me rozó en la pierna con una de esas bolas..."

Tomoyo del bolsillo se sacó un pañuelo y me secó las lágrimas con ello... ella también estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas, por lo visto... "Y... ¿Y luego... qué pasó?"

"Kero y yo habíamos vuelto al mundo real, pero el portal desapareció -ni idea de por qué- y la profesora Mizuki me rescató poco después, y entonces me viste con ella." Di un gran suspiro... no creía capaz de contar esta historia tan horrorosa... "Ya te lo he contado todo, Tomoyo... no puedes imaginar lo _mal_ que he pasado allí."

Hubo un momento muy largo de silencio... en cuanto miré a Tomoyo vi que ella también estaba tan conmovida como yo... noté esa expresión de tristeza y sus lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro... y acto seguido me dio un abrazo muy fuerte...

"Me alegra de que sigas viva, Sakura..." Dijo preocupada "No tenía ni idea de que te pasara algo como esto..."

"A decir verdad... no pensaba que iba salir de aquello..." Respondí.

"No digas eso, Sakura... por favor..." Me rogó entre lágrimas "No quiero imaginarme cómo sería la vida sin ti... No quiero perderte..."

Aquello me emocionó tanto que me entraron ganas de llorar, le abracé a Tomoyo muy fuerte también y comencé a llorar en su hombro... Yo tampoco sería capaz de imaginarme cómo sería perder a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida...

_Vaya... Es muy bonito tener una buena amistad..._

Pasado un minuto casi interminable, Tomoyo y yo nos habíamos tranquilizado y dejábamos el abrazo...

"¿Tienes hambre?" Tomoyo preguntó "Puedo hacerte algo para comer."

"¡Oh, sí!" Exclamé... no me acordaba de que tenía hambre "En la nevera hay un plato con media pizza, caliéntalo en el microondas un par de minutos."

"De acuerdo." Ella recuperó su sonrisa y se levantó para ir saliendo "No te muevas, Sakura, traeré la comida aquí en cuanto esté lista." Y salió de mi habitación.

Me alegra saber que puedo contar con una buena amiga al que contarle cualquier cosa, por muy grave que sea... Tomoyo es realmente una persona muy amable.

Poco después, me di cuenta que Kero estaba muy pensativo, encima de mi escritorio, además de que él no había pronunciado ni una palabra en cuanto comencé a relatar la historia.

"¿Kero?" Le llamé.

"¿Mmm?" Respondió "¿Qué pasa?"

"Es algo extraño no oírte una palabra cuando hablamos de cosas sobrenaturales..."

"Ajá... Es que he estado reflexionando sobre todo esto y saqué algunas conclusiones, pero esperemos a Tomoyo, ya que ella también debe saberlo."

"Tienes razón. Esperemos."

Un par de minutos después habíamos esperado hasta que Tomoyo regresara a mi habitación con un plato de la media pizza humeante con un paño debajo del plato, también trajo tres servilletas.

"Me imaginaba que Kero también quería comer, así que traje una servilleta de más." Tomoyo dijo, guardando el plato en la mesilla de noche, junto a mi cama.

"¡Qué pinta tan estupenda tiene!" Kero dijo frotándose las manos.

"Hay 4 porciones, así que podríamos comer uno cada uno y..." Propuse yo, pero Kero me interrumpió.

"¡Y el que sobra para mí!" Él exclamó.

"Ay, Kero... siempre tan glotón..."

"Bueno, ¡que aproveche!" Tomoyo dio por comenzado el almuerzo.

Mientras estuvimos comiendo, Kero comenzó a hablarnos sobre aquella situación y sus conclusiones:

"Es algo que he estado reflexionando mientras Sakura te relató la historia." Kero dijo.

"¿Y de qué trata?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Básicamente, el lugar donde nos transportó el portal Sakura y a mí es un mundo oscuro y paralelo conectado con este mundo."

"Un... ¿Mundo paralelo? ¿Conectado?" Pregunté yo sin entender mucho.

"El hecho de que el bosque del mundo oscuro esté en malas condiciones hizo que el bosque de ese mismo lugar en nuestro mundo quedara tan mal aspecto."

"A ver..." Tomoyo repasó "Son mismos lugares, ¿verdad? Entrasteis desde una cueva, y aparecisteis en esa misma cueva, aunque un poco alterada."

"Sí, eso mismo."

"O sea, si no me equivoco, si algo sucede en ese mundo oscuro, sucederá en nuestro mundo, ¿verdad?"

"Correcto."

"Entiendo..." La explicación de Tomoyo me facilitó mucho la comprensión.

"De todas formas, eso sólo sucede con el entorno y con seres vivos," Kero siguió "aunque no hay nada habitable en ese mundo oscuro, salvo esa chiquilla que nos quiso matar con poderes mágicos..."

"Sí, Kero, a eso quería yo llegar: ¿quién es ella?" Formulé la pregunta.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Kero estaba en actitud pensativa durante un buen rato. Al final lo que dijo fue: "No tengo ni la menor idea, Sakura..."

"Ay... Qué decepción..." Dije yo.

"Pero sé más cosas, por ejemplo, por qué en ese momento tu herida fue muy intensa."

"¿En serio? ¡Dime, dime!" Respondí, algo impaciente.

"La atmósfera del mundo oscuro es un poco diferente al de nuestro mundo, y la combinación del elemento de energía con la atmósfera hizo que ese dolor fue tan intenso que apenas podías moverte. Y por eso también te dejó de doler tanto cuando volvimos a nuestro mundo, puesto que su atmósfera es sana."

"Ya... Así que si estoy herida en el mundo oscuro, me dolerá demasiado, ¿no?"

"Sí, eso mismo. Las heridas de otros orígenes como cortes o golpes muy violentos también suponen la intensificación en esa herida."

"Entendido. Nada de heridas en ese mundo oscuro." Concluí yo.

"¿Algo más?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"Sí." Kero explicó "Es sobre los portales: sólo aparecen los mismos cuando esa chica misteriosa vaya a causar estragos en el mundo oscuro para deteriorar al nuestro."

"¿Y cuándo sabremos cuándo será su próxima jugada?" Pregunté yo.

"Ése es el problema: nunca se sabe cuándo ella se dedicará a hacer sus fechorías, de modo que hay que tener un poco de suerte."

"Eso no hace más que ponerlo más difícil..." En ese momento, me vino una pregunta que no sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes: "¿Y esa chica no tendrá nada que ver con las cartas Clow?"

Kero se mostró otro momento pensativo... a saber cuántas veces habrá hecho eso...

"No voy a mentirte, Sakura: _no_ está relacionado con las cartas Clow, puesto que ya habíamos conseguido todas las cartas." Kero respondió "No obstante, la ventaja que tenemos es que ella no puede utilizar cartas; las armas que dispone son sus bolas de energía y poder de alterar el entorno... y seres vivos."

"¿Seres vivos también?" Pregunté, algo asustada.

"Sí, pero eso si no somos ágiles, claro."

"¿Perdón? No lo entiendo mucho..."

"Vale, déjame explicarte..." Se cruzó de brazos, creo que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas "Aquel bosque estaba rodeado de árboles, que son seres vivos, y esa chica los debilitó, ¿verdad?"

"Ajá."

"Nos puede debilitar también a nosotros de la misma forma, pero si somos rápidos y ágiles, no nos podrá hacer nada parecido con lo que hizo a los árboles, ya que los árboles -evidentemente- no pueden moverse."

"Así que no está relacionado con estas cartas, pero no puede utilizarlas en nuestro contra... Aunque aun así, tiene otros recursos para detenernos..." Tomoyo dijo.

"Y Kero... ¿cómo sabes eso?" Pregunté.

"Pues... digamos que es un poco de lógica avanzada." Kero respondió "Como las matemáticas, pero en esta ocasión son cosas sobrenaturales."

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido muy breve en la ventana.

"¿Qué pasó...?" Dije yo, asustada.

"¡Viene de fuera, voy a ver!" Kero se aproximó a la ventana y se asomó cautelosamente, luego puso mala cara.

"¿Algo malo...? ¿Es esa chica...?" Yo estaba temblando de miedo.

"No... Peor todavía..." Kero dijo "¡Es ese mocoso, Li, tirando piedrecitas a la ventana!"

Al escuchar ese nombre, me quedé algo sorprendida "¿Li...? ¿Qué hace él aquí...?" Pero volví con Kero "¡¿Y por qué dices que es alguien peor que esa chica? ¡En verdad me has asustado!"

"Venga, dejen de pelearse..." Tomoyo calmó la situación "¿Quieres que le abra la puerta, Sakura?"

"Claro, claro; además, podríamos pedirle ayuda sobre todo esto."

"¡¿En serio vas a dejarle a ese mocoso que...?" Kero iba a decir, pero le interrumpí.

"¡Kero, como no te comportes como es debido, me enfadaré mucho contigo! ¿Estamos?" He tenido que ser tajante con él.

Kero entonces miró hacia un lado, y luego respondió "Está bien, está bien..."

"Eso espero..." Dije yo y después le dije a Tomoyo "Vale, ya puedes abrirle, dile que suba a mi cuarto."

"De acuerdo, ya voy." Y Tomoyo salió de la habitación para abrirle la puerta a Li.


	5. Ayuda

**Nota del autor: a aquellos lectores que hayan leído el capítulo anterior antes del 2 de Junio del 2010, vuelvan a leerlo. He hecho algunos arreglos que sin ayuda de _DarkTailsXZ_ y _Devi Moon_ esta historia no llegaría muy lejos. Agradecimientos especiales para _DarkTailsXZ_ por ayudarme en la progresión de la historia por sus sugerencias. =)**

* * *

En cuanto Tomoyo salió para abrir a Li, Kero empezó a conversar conmigo como si estuviera molesto por algo:

"Sakura, ¿en serio vas a dejarle entrar a ese mocoso en casa?"

"Sí, no veo por qué no..."

"¿A tu habitación?"

"Kero, escúchame: he estado muy herida por aquella chica que nos quiso matar a los dos, y probablemente no tendríamos la misma suerte en el próximo enfrentamiento con ella. Necesitamos la ayuda de Li."

"¿Vas a usarle de cebo para derrotarla?"

"¡QUIERES DEJAR DE PENSAR MAL DE ÉL!"

"Este... Sakura..."

La voz de Tomoyo que vino desde la puerta de mi habitación hizo que tanto Kero y yo mirábamos a la puerta: Tomoyo y Li estaban en la puerta y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Kero y yo nos quedábamos ruborizados, pero yo fui la que más, pues no quería que Li se enterase del "maléfico plan de Kero para librarse de Li".

No obstante, en vez de que Li se marchara enojado, hizo una breve reverencia diciendo "Lamento la intromisión..." ¿Será que él había escuchado sólo mi última exclamación?

"No... No es nada..." Respondí yo.

"¿Cómo estás, Kinomoto? ¿Estás mejor?" Preguntó Li.

"Eh... Bueno, sí, supongo..." Respondí algo nerviosa.

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí?" Interrumpió bruscamente Kero.

"¡Vine aquí porque estaba preocupado por Kinomoto, por eso!" Estalló Li.

"_Vaya... Así que él se preocupaba por mí..._" Pensé yo, mientras me surgía en mi interior una especie de sensación que no había sentido antes... y no sabía qué era exactamente.

"Bueno, Kinomoto..." Me dijo Li "Creo que en aquél agujero de la cueva te surgió algo más que una pequeña caída, ¿cierto?"

"Eh, sí, ¿pero cómo lo supiste?" Respondí yo.

"Me dijeron los chicos de la escuela que te hiciste esa herida con una simple caída, y en cuanto vi que la venda en la herida era muy grande, pensé en que algo fuera de lo normal sucedió..." De pronto, hizo una pausa "¿Eso que huelo es pizza...?"

"Pues sí..." Iba a decir, pero Kero me interrumpió.

"¡SÍ, LO ES!" Dijo Kero mientras se adueñó de la última porción que quedaba en el plato "Y NO TE LO VOY A DAR, POR LISTILLO."

"¡Oh, pero qué grosero por tu parte, Kero, déjale ese trozo, que tú ya te comiste una!" Tomoyo intervino.

"Kero..." Le dije yo con un tono de típico personaje malvado -_aunque no creía poder hacerlo_- "Como no le des esa porción, me enfadaré _muuuuuucho_ mucho contigo..."

En cuanto Kero me miró a la cara, se quedó un poco asustado y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando devolvió la porción en el plato.

"Hala... ¿Cómo has hecho eso, Sakura?" Tomoyo preguntó.

"¿Eh? ¿El qué?" Pregunté extrañada.

"Aquel tono de voz peligroso... Es que me dabas miedo a mí también, ¿sabes?"

"Uy, pues..." Me puse a pensar un poco, y al final me llevé una mano a la cabeza con la siguiente conclusión "¡Je, no lo sé!"

Luego, no dudé en coger el plato y acercarlo desde mi cama extendiendo el brazo hacia Li para que él cogiera el último trozo. "Toma, Li, está bueno."

"Huh..." Se puso parado y ruborizado durante unos segundos, hasta que cogió el trozo "Gracias..."

"Oye, Sakura, ¿cuándo se lo vas a contar?" Kero dijo.

"¡Ah, cierto!" Respondí.

"¿Contarme el qué?" Preguntó Li mientras estaba comiendo su pizza.

"Lo que me pasó en la cueva, resulta que..."

* * *

Más tarde, después de contarle la historia (haciendo pausas para contenerme las lágrimas), y de que Kero le había expuesto sus teorías sobre ese mundo oscuro y aquella chica:

"¿Pero por qué no habías utilizado tus cartas en ese momento?" Li preguntó un poco enojado "¡Podía haberte matado!"

"Ya, pero es que..." Dije yo con un poquito de vergüenza "Como había terminado con la colección de las cartas Clow... pues pensé en que ya no era necesario llevar más mi colgante mágico, así que lo dejé en mi habitación."

Sí, lo sé. Sé _qué_ es lo que estáis pensando. Fue una idea estúpida el dejar mi colgante mágico en mi habitación el día en que me sucedió todo esto, pero sean comprensibles, por favor: ni siquiera _pensaba_ que esto iba a suceder.

"¿Y por qué Kero no actuó con su verdadera forma?" Li preguntó.

"Anda, no te pases de listo, mocoso..." Kero respondió.

"Espera..." Pensé en la pregunta de Li y me acordé enseguida que Kero podía transformarse en su verdadera forma, dado a que ya teníamos todas las cartas Clow "¡Eso es verdad, Kero! ¡¿Por qué no lo habías hecho y así protegerme?" Dije enojada.

"Uy... Es verdad..." Kero se llevó una mano en la cabeza "Bueno, por las emociones me olvidé de explicarlo, Sakura..."

"¿Explicar el qué?" Tomoyo preguntó, intrigada.

"Resulta que para transformarme en mi auténtica forma," Kero dijo mientras hizo una pose de luchador o héroe "necesito poder por parte del sol. ¿Cuál es el problema? Que en el mundo oscuro, no hay sol por ninguna parte, de modo que no pude transformarme en mi forma auténtica. Ya lo intenté en ese momento, pero no funcionó."

Tanto Tomoyo como yo nos quedábamos sorprendidas. De todas formas con todo lo que estaba pasando no nos acordábamos de aquello.

"Anda que..." Li trató de calmarse "¿Y cuándo te repondrás?"

"Todavía no lo sé, pero espero que no dure mucho, porque como hay escuela..." Respondí yo algo apenada.

"No te preocupes, Sakura, iré a visitarte después de clases para dejarte lo que hay que hacer de deberes." La sugerencia de Tomoyo era genial, de modo que acepté.

"¡Genial, gracias Tomoyo!"

"¿Y cuándo empezaremos la búsqueda de... *ejem* tu _doble del más allá_?" Kero bromeó con el apodo, pero me centré en la pregunta.

"Pues no lo sé todavía, quizá después de la mejoría de mi pierna..." Respondí yo "Aunque estuviéramos empezando con la búsqueda, no sabríamos por dónde empezar, ya que no sabemos cuándo ni dónde aparecerá un portal."

"Tienes razón... A ver si se me ocurre alguna forma de localizar uno..."

"Vaya, ahora tengo que volver a casa..." Dijo Li en cuanto miró el reloj de mi habitación.

"¿De verdad, tan pronto?" Pregunté yo, algo extrañada.

"Tengo que quedarme en casa a hacer unos cuantos recados que me pidieron, así que tengo que marcharme ahora mismo; supongo que Daidouji cuidará de ti, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, cierto..." Después de una pausa un poco incómoda, dije "Tomoyo, ¿le podrías acompañar a Li a la puerta?"

"Claro, Sakura." Tomoyo se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación "Sígueme, Li..."

"Eh... ¿Kinomoto?" Li parecía querer decirme algo antes de salir.

"¿Sí?" Le presté atención, pensé que era algo importante.

"Eh... Bueno..." Li se ruborizó un poco y dijo "Espero que te mejores..."

Otra vez noté esa misma sensación... Y sin saber de qué se trataba... Sólo me limité a decirle gracias y adiós...

"Gracias, Li... hasta la vista."

"Hasta la vista..."

Luego, Li siguió a Tomoyo hasta la puerta de mi casa; poco después volvió.

"Sakura," Dijo Tomoyo en cuanto volvió un ratito después "me dijo Li que te diga que está dispuesto a ayudarte."

"¿De verdad?" Yo me quedé algo sorprendida "¿Y por qué no me lo dijo en persona?"

"Se le acababa de ocurrir, según me dijo."

"Ya..."

* * *

Pasó el tiempo y tanto mi padre y Toya regresaron a casa casi al mismo tiempo, por el atardecer. Ellos subieron a mi habitación muy preocupados y alarmados y me preguntaron qué me había pasado en la excursión. Les relaté la historia (pero omitiendo los detalles sobrenaturales) y enseguida se calmaron. Les dije también que Tomoyo me ayudará con el tema de la escuela, visitándome a casa cada día. Entre todo lo demás, Toya decidió cuidar de mí.

Esa misma noche, estaba Tomoyo enseñándome algunas fotos que hizo en la excursión a través de su cámara (menos mal que en ninguna de ellas salía yo).

"Y aquéllos de ahí son las estalactitas." Tomoyo explicó, mientras veíamos una foto de la cueva "También están las estalagmitas, pero la principal diferencia es que las estalactitas son de arriba y las estalagmitas de abajo."

"Ajá, ya veo." Respondí yo "¿Pero esto entrará en el examen?"

"Sí, pero puedes estudiarlo mientras hasta que se te cure la herida, ir a la escuela, pedir al profesor el examen y hacerlo. ¡Será facilísimo!"

"_Eso si estudio bastante..._" Pensé yo.

Tomoyo echó un vistazo la hora de mi habitación y resultaba que daban las 9 y media.

"Vaya, enseguida el coche de mi chófer llegará." Dijo Tomoyo mientras empaquetó sus cosas en su mochila "Tengo que irme, Sakura, me hubiese gustado quedarme en tu casa, cuidando de ti..."

"No te preocupes, tengo a mi hermano, y él sabe qué hacer en caso de imprevistos."

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero vaya..." Tomoyo dio un suspiro y se dispuso a salir de la habitación "Oye, Sakura... Mejórate pronto, ¿vale?" Dijo ella muy preocupada.

"Tranquila, estaré bien." Quería mantener a Tomoyo tranquila.

"De acuerdo..." Tomoyo recuperó su habitual sonrisa de siempre "Buenas noches, Sakura."

"Buenas noches, Tomoyo." Le devolví la sonrisa.

Al segundo, ella salió de mi habitación y no tardé en escuchar sus despedidas con papá y Toya.

Poco después, vino Toya y me trajo un plato con comida. "Papá lo preparó para ti." El plato consistía en chuletas de cerdo cortadas en pedacitos y patatas para acompañar.

"¡Vaya, se ve delicioso! ¡Buen provecho!" Cogí los cubiertos y empecé a comer -aunque con un poco de cuidado para no manchar mi cama.

Mientras estaba comiendo, noté cómo Toya (que se quedaba conmigo a acompañarme) de vez en cuando clavó su vista en Kero, que actuó como un peluche normal y corriente como las otras veces que vino a mi habitación. No le di demasiada importancia, puesto que supuse que Kero estaba acostumbrado a estar así en presencia de personas ajenas al asunto de las cartas -pero sobre todo Toya.

Cuando había terminado las chuletas y me quedaban algunas patatas en el plato y decidí comerlas todas, Toya me hizo una pregunta:

"¿Qué te pasó en la excursión, Sakura?" Preguntó con mucha seriedad.

Esa pregunta me puso algo nerviosa. No era la primera vez que me hizo una pregunta de ésas que te hacen un nudo en el estómago; pero tampoco era la primera vez que me hizo esta pregunta en particular. En cuanto me calmé disimuladamente, le respondí "Pues que me caí en un agujero de la cueva, ya lo había dicho."

"Te caíste en un agujero." Repitió la respuesta, y entonces añadió "¿Y tal agujero es especial que te hiciste una herida así de grande?"

Me latía el corazón a un ritmo tan rápido como si estuviera haciendo el pino en un precipicio. Era señal de que mi hermano no se había tragado del todo mi mentira, ¡no podía contarle lo del mundo oscuro! Así que decidí concretar más los hechos, por ejemplo, cuánto duró la cuesta abajo del agujero.

"Pues... Había una especie de túnel cuesta abajo, me caí rodando." Empecé a explicar.

"Un túnel cuesta abajo..." Toya repitió.

"En el agujero, claro. Entonces ese descenso fue muy largo, y..." Intentaba pensar en algo nuevo, para hacer más creíble aquello "en cuanto terminó el descenso, me hallaba en el aire y entonces me caí con unas rocas afiladas."

"¿Te hallabas en el aire?"

"Sí... Quiero decir, que había una distancia vertical entre el final del descenso y las piedras afiladas... Diría que había unos 2 o 3 metros de altura... Y debido a la caída, el daño que me hice en la rodilla fue más violento de lo normal..."

"Así que había una altura de unos metros entre el agujero y las piedras afiladas."

"Sí, eso mismo. Es por eso que mi herida fue muy grande..."

Después se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo. Esperaba algo impaciente alguna señal de que Toya estuviera satisfecho con la respuesta improvisada que se me ocurrió. En un rato, Toya cogió mi plato vacío con cubiertos y servilleta, estuvo a punto de salir de mi habitación y me dijo:

"Ten cuidado la próxima excursión, Sakura. ¿Vale? No quiero que estés herida."

"Eh..." No pensaba que iba a funcionar ni en broma, pero actué como si estuviera arrepentida de mi caída "Vale, lo siento mucho..."

"Bien. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches..." De pronto, empecé a olvidar de un detalle "¡Ah, Toya!"

"¿Sí?"

"Dile a papá que gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa."

"Vale, se lo diré. Que duermas bien." Y cerró la puerta al salir.

Poco después, di un fuerte suspiro de alivio debido al "interrogatorio", tenía la impresión de que aquello no se iba a terminar.

"Buff..." Kero también suspiró "Ya, Sakura, ¿no podrías haber comido un poco más deprisa? ¡Estuve a punto de parpadear!"

"Ya..." Dije yo, con la mirada perdida hacia arriba.

"Oye... ¿Me estás escuchando?" Kero dijo al rato "¡Sakura!"

"¿Eh...?" Me incorporé y miré hacia Kero "¿Qué pasa?"

Kero pareció olvidar su problema y habló de mí "¿Qué te sucede? Te veo como pensando..."

"Es... Es aquella chica misteriosa..."

"Te sigue intrigando, por lo que veo."

"Sí... me pregunto por qué se parecerá tanto a mí... ¿Sabes algo de esto?"

"No, desconozco las razones de su parecido contigo..."

"Ya..." Seguía yo mirando hacia arriba durante un buen rato hasta que dije "Bueno, es tarde, así que vayámonos a dormir."

Kero asintió y voló hacia el cajón donde dormía "Buenas noches, Sakura."

"Buenas noches, Kero..." Y apagué la luz de la habitación.

Debido a mi cansancio, no tardé mucho en comenzar a dormir, y sinceramente, no esperaba dormir tan rápido debido a mi intriga con aquella chica... Aquella chica parecida a mí...


End file.
